


Bad Romance

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Love is a poison





	Bad Romance

You feel your husband’s eyes on you as Natasha dabbed at your eye with a cotton swab. You knew better than to go after his enemy alone. But still, you’d had enough. You were sick and tired of the damned games that Bucky Barnes was playing with him.

Sam Wilson fought tooth and nail to become the great man he was today. He was the definition of rags to riches. He grew up on the side of a Brooklyn street after the death of his parents in a house fire nobody could connect anyone to. But he rose in the ranks of the mobster life, guided by James Rhodes, the former mobster king.

However, throughout the decades of his ruling, he became power hungry and a ladies’ man. When you had met him, you’d never thought the man would love you. You’d assumed he’d fuck you and then leave on you on the street as he had done to numerous other girls before you.

But that wasn’t the case. There was something special about you, something he couldn’t place in his mind. He said you held an authoritative posture to yourself; you’d never allow anyone to keep you from getting whatever it was that you had wanted. You’d wanted to save up money and move out of the small apartment you owned.

And soon enough, Sam waltzed into your life and you’d quickly fallen for the man, Years later, down the line, you were his Mobster Queen, and he was your king. He protected you as best as he could with his resources. Of course, you’d fight tooth and nail with him about not needing protection.

But as Natasha stood in front of you between your legs as you sat on the bartop, dabbing your eye, you couldn’t help but to feel guilty at going behind his back and nearly starting a war with his enemy in an attempt to quell to gain some territory for the man.

“Tell me who did this to you, Y/N.” Natasha spoke lightly as Sam finally had enough and turned around to walk into the back office, presumably to call one of his henchmen to start a war on your behalf. After all, nobody touches a hand on you without his consent, hell no. “What do you need?”

“I need him to understand why I did what I did,” you mumbled, staring at the door in which your husband had gone through,

“I’ll do whatever I can, whatever you need.” She vowed as Sam returned, placing his coat on his shoulder.

“Care for her while I go clean this mess up.” Sam spoke as he walked over to you and kissed your head lightly before placing your heads together. “I love you,. but you need to think before act, dove.”

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled against his lips. “I didn’t mean to cause any trouble, Sam. You know that.”

“I know.” the corner of his mouth quirked slightly. “Stay here with Nattie for awhile, okay?”

“Okay,” you agreed as he kissed your forehead again before exiting the room.


End file.
